gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
P E A C E Keepers
https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCgch9AQWbwkJWbEg0PBa3HA P E A C E Keepers is a Guild on Pirates Online, currently run by Jack Raidstealer. Their main objective as a guild is just to bring the guild back for old members and new people to experience it, this time in TLOPO (The Legend of Pirates Online) moving from POTCO (Pirates of the Caribbean Online). The guilds current members count is 478 as of August 22, 2017, 12:00 am EST. P E A C E Keepers Founded July 21, 2009. P E A C E Keepers Official logo on ship and color (see below). ''- This page is based on online activity and trust -'' Co-Guildmasters and Officers P E A C E Keepers has a number of Officers in the Guild. All of which serve as Co-Guildmasters from 2013. These pirates include:? *Margaret Foulvane *Captain Lady *Jack Ironroberts *Jack Raidstealer *Johnny Bladehound *Tali Wildburn *Jack *Ice *Jeanna Truecastle *Robert *Will *Dee Baby *Jason Mcbones *Jack Gunrruner Pictures 45762 120480748003699 5215354 n.jpg 45762 120480751337032 8084566 n.jpg 40263 120476378004136 401978 n.jpg Ggg.png Gggb.png Hh.png Jjjjgg.png Kk.png New.png Sin títulokk.png Newww.png Ne6.png New4.png Honorable mentions who served Guild List of names who weren't Officers and Co-Guildmasters but did deserve to be on the list. *Jordan Swanfeather *Mariah Girl *Connor *Torch *Raven *Solomon Warshot *Bronze Knuckles *Gerard Ponloather *Francis Brigade *Isaiah Cannonmenace *Chelsea *Chris Darkhawk *Christopher *Kat O'Malley *Blackbeard *Mark Swordshot There are a couple more names but I don't remember their names since its been a long time but they know who they are. Sorry for not completing the last names who have first names only except for those who have only first names. Requirements to Join Guild In order to be a member of P E A C E Keepers, you must be either one of two things *Be friendly and show respect to others as you would want them to treat you. *Any level may be able to join to grow together and have great adventures! *Have no intention of sabotage relations of one another. Meaning don't cause trouble and bring bad reputation to the guild. Guild Rules and Regulations P E A C E Keepers has three simple rules to follow once you are in the guild: #First rule Any level can join so don't judge the other person for being a low level when we were all at one point a low level. #Second rule no trouble inside or outside the guild. Meaning don't cause trouble with other people inside or outside the guild and no drama. #Third and final rule ask to teleport to anyone in the guild first before you teleport to them. Reasons are some like privacy or want to level up by themselves. Guild Events P E A C E Keepers does several events together. Some of these include doing Guild-Only Events such as: *Invasions *Fleets *PvP *SvS *Gold and Mat Runs *So on with much more to expand for everyone to have fun! All these events involve the whole guild to do an event together and just us with no one else outside the guild on a quiet server to have great teamwork. Plus an amazing time to have just the guild to have one big adventure! Guild Invitations If you would like a guild invitation, please reply in the comment section below or sent a message to a member of the guild such as Jack Raidstealer on his page, you will be given a location and time. Category:Guilds Category:Pirates Category:POTCO Creations Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO